With the manufacture of motor vehicles it is usual for the vehicle to comprise a self-supporting vehicle body, wherein the vehicle body, for delimiting the vehicle interior seen in the direction of travel, comprises a so-called “front wall” which e.g. is designed as a sheet steel piece belonging to the vehicle body. Such a sheet steel piece at its upper end is usually connected to a hollow beam (a so-called “window bow”) which is arranged above the front wall and which represents the lower connection surface for a windscreen of the motor vehicle.
This usual constructional shape has the advantage that a vehicle body may be premanufactured in an essentially fluid-tight manner and with a rigid structure. However it is of a disadvantage that the functional units in the region of the front wall, such as a fan for interior ventilation, parts of the vehicles electronics, etc. need to be individually assembled on the front wall in a very expensive manner. Due to this, extensive costs result during manufacture and the exchange of individual functional units is likewise very cost-intensive.
The British patent GB 2329363A specifies a front wall module for a motor vehicle. This forms the upper region of a front wall delimiting the interior of the motor vehicle. This front wall module in its inside, as a functional unit, comprises a fan for interior ventilation.
This known front wall module specifically has the advantage that it reduces the manufacturing expense, since functional units which are already modularly premanufactured may be incorporated into the motor vehicle. The disadvantage however is the fact that this concept falls short of the high safety demands. Furthermore on assembly, the bringing of the known front wall module through the vehicle interior into the region of the front wall can become somewhat of a problem.